The Hogsmeade Disappearances
by RodentFace
Summary: The Head Boy and Girl  Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewitt  never returned from the trip to Hogsmeade.  Watch as the school spirals into chaos.  From first year James Potter's point of view.


Disclaimer: Until J. K. Rowling _**FINALLY **_realizes that she should give me the rights to Harry Potter, I will not (and do not) own Harry Potter.

One of the bad things about being a first year is that you don't get to go to Hogsmeade. Older students do, but you don't. What's worse is that Filch had already found the passageway out of the castle (the Marauders had yet to find the other six). This was what was going through young James Potter's mind as he watched the third though seventh years leave walk in the chilly autumn air towards the village.

Luckily, the sadness of not being permitted into Hogsmeade lasted only one day and ended when everyone came back to the castle. Dinner at Hogwarts was always just as good as usual and he usually forgot of his misery of being a first year at dinner. However, something was off tonight. He wasn't sure what, but sitting at Gryffindor table, looking towards the older students who'd just come back from Hogsmeade, he knew something was off. The Head Boy and Head Girl were missing.

McGonagall had seemed to notice it too as she whispered something worriedly in his ear and he whispered something worriedly back.

The other four Marauders headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room without him (he had told them to go on; he said he was still eating) and without noticing the disappearance of the Head Boy and Girl. Slowly everyone started heading back to their common rooms, none of them noticing anything was wrong. But someone else had. And she was heading towards James.

Lily Evans sat down next to James on the bench. James grinned at her. She didn't especially like him, but there was something so irresistible about her that James couldn't help but smile whenever she was around. "Have you seen Molly Prewitt?" she asked.

"No," he said. "I was thinking about that myself."

"Well, I really need to talk to her," Lily said impatiently.

"About what?" James asked.

"Someone turned my Potions essay bright pink and now it reads 'Quidditch is awesome. Quidditch is awesome. Quidditch is awesome,' repeatedly," she said.

"Lily," James said, "that was me."

"_That was you!_" she whisper-shouted, her eyes getting wide.

"Yeah, here. I can fix it," he held out his hand to her.

Still wide-eyed and looked murderous, Lily pulled the essay out of her bag and handed it to him. He tapped it with his wand and it went back to the way it was before he messed with it. Lily snatched it back and hurriedly stuffed it back in her bag. "I'm still telling Molly," she said.

"Sounds fair. That was some pretty advanced magic for a first-year. I'd hate to not get credit for it."

Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything.

James looked over at the teachers table. Now all of them were looking nervous. Lily and James stood up and walked over to them. "Where's Molly Prewitt?" Lily asked.

"I'm sorry, Miss Evans," Professor McGonagall answered looking pale. "No one knows where she is."

Lily and James shared a worried glance. Normally (not that either of them really knew what normal was like) two students (especially two that were dating) not coming back after a trip to Hogsmeade was nothing to be worried about. It meant that they had lost track of time and would receive a detention. But now, with the war going on, it could mean something far more serious. The two of them sat back down.

Severus came over to Lily, pretending that James wasn't there. James didn't know what it was, but there was something he didn't like about Snape. Maybe it was the way he looked at Lily. "What's going on?" Snape asked.

"Molly Prewitt and Arthur Weasley disappeared," she said looked scared.

"What?" his brow furrowed.

"They didn't come from Hogsmeade," she answered. She glanced at the door to the Great Hall as if hoping that they would suddenly come waltzing in as though nothing had happened. When they didn't, she turned back to James and Severus. "What do you think happened?"

Severus shrugged and James answered, "They probably just lost track of time. I mean, they are dating. You know, they're probably in the Three Broomsticks right now, not even realizing what time it is. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what happened."

Lily relaxed. "You sure?"

"Yeah," he grinned reassuringly. "I'm just worried about what will happen when McGonagall gets a hold of them."

Lily laughed and Severus looked uncomfortable, but Lily didn't notice. This was one of the few times that she liked James Potter. Usually he was pretty arrogant and going on about Quidditch, but there were times when he could be nice, intelligent, but mostly funny. There were very few times when James Potter _didn't_ manage to be funny, but most of the time, he was being mean so she tried not to let him know.

After a while of trying to reassure each other (and themselves) that Molly and Arthur were alright and James idly finishing his desert, the three of them finally went back to their respected common rooms. James was relieved when Snape left as it gave him some time alone with Lily and he really just did not like him.

Once they reached the common room, Lily went to over to sit with her friends, Mary, Alice, and Frank. James sat with the other Marauders who finally seemed to have noticed the nervous look on his face.

"What's up?" Sirius asked him.

"Molly Prewitt and Arthur Weasley disappeared," he said.

"Who?" Peter asked.

"The Head Girl and Boy? The seventh year who's always yelling at us and her boyfriend?" James said impatiently.

"Oh," Peter said. "Them."

"Yeah, well, they've disappeared," James sighed.

"When you say they've disappeared, what do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"I mean that they never came back from Hogsmeade and now all the teachers are getting worried too!" James nearly shouted. He sighed, "I just hope that the Death Eaters didn't get them or something."

XXX

"Are you okay?" Frank asked.

"Molly Prewitt and Arthur Weasley disappeared," Lily sighed worriedly as she sat down next to Alice.

"What!" Mary asked shocked.

"They never came back from Hogsmeade. Professor McGonagall doesn't know what happened to them either," Lily scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"What do you think happened?" Alice asked.

Lily shook her head. "I don't know." She sighed, "I hope nothing bad happened."

XXX

Word began to spread about Molly Prewitt and Arthur Weasley's disappearances. Not even their friends had the slightest idea of where they could be. Rather than going to bed, most of the students went back down to the entrance hall.

Rumors had begun to spread about their disappearances. Some said that the teachers had recovered two bodies from the Forbidden Forest that had been so ripped to shreds that they were unrecognizable. Others said that Death Eaters had kidnapped Molly and Arthur and now were holding them hostage. Others still claimed that she was pregnant and they'd run off in order to avoid their parents wrath when they found out. Then there were those who claimed that aliens abducted them. Some rumors were even wilder than that.

Regardless of what the teachers told them to do, the students waited in the entrance hall along with several teachers waiting for news of the Head Boy and Girl, not that the teachers really cared at the moment. They were too worried about Molly and Arthur to think of something as trivial as curfew. Dumbledore himself had gone along with Flitwick and their current Defense Against the Darks Arts professor, Professor Kenobi, to alert every bartender and shop-owner of the disappearances of two seventh year students. While the three were there, they hoped to find some sign of Arthur and Molly. Dumbledore returned alone, looking weary.

"Any sign of them?" James heard Professor McGonagall ask Professor Dumbledore.

"No," he sighed and shook his head. "Filius and Obi-Wan stayed to search for them, but I don't think that we'll find them if we haven't already."

"Should we alert their parents?" she whispered, biting her lip. James gulped, knowing what that meant.

"Not yet," Dumbledore sighed again. He turned to a tearful seventh-year Gryffindor whom James recognized as a good friend of Molly's.

"Are you sure that you don't have any idea of where they might be?" asked the girl kindly.

"No," she sobbed. "They were going to H-Hogsmeade j-just the t-two of them to celebrate his birthday-it was his birthday last week-and then…and then…they d-didn't c-come b-b-back!" the girl burst into a fresh set of tears and another girl put her arms around her and allowed her to sob onto her shoulder.

"They could still turn up," Dumbledore said to McGonagall.

"But you said…" McGonagall began.

"I said that I didn't believe that we would find them. I also believe that they don't _want _to be found," he didn't smile, but his eyes did twinkle a little.

James felt a little more hopeful. If Dumbledore thought that there was still a chance that they were alive, it was probably true. James glanced over at Lily who was whispering worriedly with her friends. However, she seemed to have heard Dumbledore too as she relaxed slightly after he shared his theory with McGonagall.

James found his way through the tense crowd to Lily. "Do you think he's right?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked startled. "Dumbledore? I don't know. It doesn't seem like something that they would do, but…"

"It's the most pleasant turn of events?" he finished for her.

"Yeah," she nodded and turned back to Alice.

They say that tragedy brings people together. James Potter supposed that that was true since today was the first day that he and Lily had ever had a conversation where she didn't get angry or annoyed with him. Although, he desperately hoped that this wouldn't turn out to be a tragedy.

James glanced at his watch. 10:30. Nothing. He looked up again at McGonagall. From her expression, the situation wasn't getting any better. James caught the look on Dumbledore's face. Slowly, the hope was draining from his face.

A handful of students when back to their dorms, but most of them stayed, waiting.

Finally, at around eleven-thirty, they came. Molly and Arthur, both with the goofiest grins that James had ever seen, hurried into the entrance hall, most likely attempting to sneak in, and the stopped dead at the sight of all the students and teachers.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" McGonagall shouted. The rest of the school seemed to let out a sigh of relief. They were alright! "Where have you been! I….." she took a deep breath. "Weasley, Prewitt…."

"Weasley," Molly said firmly.

"_What!_" McGonagall asked weakly.

"Weasley," Molly repeated. She lifted her left hand. "We got married."

McGonagall looked ready to faint. Madame Pomfrey conjured her a chair into which Professor Slughorn forced her to sit. "_You…..you got married?_" she asked faintly.

Molly grinned broadly and nodded. McGonagall looked up at Dumbledore. "Well, now what are we going to do with them. This isn't just a simple matter of not returning from Hogsmeade on time anymore." She put her hand to her temple and took a shaky breath. "Of all the hairbrained schemes….." she whispered to herself.

"Well, this certainly means a week's worth of detention," Dumbledore said, with an odd smile on his face. Molly and Arthur's faces fell. "You can't just sneak off from Hogsmeade and expect to get nothing for it. Don't let it happen again."

Molly and Arthur looked up, not daring to believe their luck.

"THAT'S IT!" McGonagall shouted, staring at him, shocked.

"You think that I should give them two weeks?" Dumbledore asked innocently.

"THEY GOT MARRIED!" she shouted. She stood up to be able to look Dumbledore directly in the eye.

"Yes, but as I'm sure you will find, there is actually no rule at Hogwarts forbidding students from eloping while at Hogsmeade and after all," Dumbledore smiled, "they _are _both seventeen."

McGonagall looked close to fainting once again. Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout led her away and Sprout asked Slughorn to "kindly make Minerva a headache potion" which he said "he'd gladly do" and he sped off towards the dungeons.

"If you'll all go back to your dormitories," Dumbledore smiled, "and," he added, "to your _respective _dormitories," his eyes twinkled as he glanced at Molly and Arthur _Weasley _who blushed crimson.

XXX

"Well, that's just great!" Sirius shouted when they reached their dorm.

"What?" Remus asked over Frank's snores.

"Have you ever seen McGonagall that angry before?" Sirius asked.

"Not that I can remember," James answered honestly.

"Do you know how hard we're going to have to work to top that!" Sirius shouted.

"You're right!" Jamse gasped. Peter looked confused and Remus just rolled his eyes.

XXX

"We are _so _dead!" Lily said looking at her watch. The two had begun dating a few months previously.

"Not true," James said, grinning. "We're not _that_ late."

"Yes, but we're the Head Boy and Girl! We need to be setting a good example for the younger students! We're not really doing that if we don't come back from Hogsmeade on time!" Lily protested.

"Do you remember our first year at all?" James asked her, grinning.

Lily smiled. "Yes, and I really don't want to McGonagall a heart attack again. Oh! I can almost hear the rumors that people are probably spreading by now!"

"Yes, that we abducted by aliens…."

"…..or Death Eaters more likely…."

"…..or that our bodies were disposed of in the Black Lake after we were savagely murdered…."

"…or that we ran into some vampires while at the Three Broomsticks and we _heroically_ managed to defeat them…"

"…..or that we ran off to be together since your parents didn't approve of me," James suggested and Lily gave him a strange look. "Or something of the sort," he finished lamely and she laughed.

"I just hope that it's Dumbledore who catches us," Lily said, "He'll go easiest on us."

James nodded in agreement. "I just hope it isn't Mc…..oh," his face fell.

"Potter. Evans," McGonagall said when she saw them. Both were relieved to see that it was just her and there wasn't a large crowd of worried students behind her.

"Um, Professor…." Lily began, but McGonagall stopped her.

"_Please_ tell me you didn't get married," McGonagall closed her eyes as though bracing herself for impact.

"No," Lily said uncertainly. "We just lost track of time and….."

"Alright," McGonagall held up a hand to silence her. "You may go, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter. Just don't let it happen again."

Author's Note: And for those of you who were sitting their thinking, "Obi-Wan Kenobi was their DADA teacher!" yes, yes he was. I ran out of cool names and come on! Think about it! There was a large gap between the third and fourth movies so he could have very well taught DADA for a year! And he was probably good friends with Dumbledore because, well, who _isn't_ friends with Dumbledore? And since DADA teachers only last one year, Dumbledore probably ran out of candidates in Great Brittan and a Jedi would likely be a good candidate. Review!


End file.
